Angel & Evil
by Penaname
Summary: Oh Sehun hanyalah malaikat terbuang. Dia hanya bisa memandang makhluk yang dicintainya dalam ketidakberdayaan. Intinya, Luhan sudah menjadi milik orang lain.Hunhan.Kailu.pedo.kingdom.thriller.angst. [TYPO BERTEBARAN]


Kerajaan Asteria tengah dikuasai oleh seorang raja yang sangat terkenal akan ketampanannya, Kim Jongin, atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan Raja Kai, dengan arti kunci dari segalanya.

Dia bisa berteleportasi, serta mampu memindahkan barang dari tempat satu ke tempat lainnya dengan akurat. Dia benar-benar mengerikan, cerminan dari kekejaman di seluruh alam Dreamix World.

Usianya saat ini 27 tahun. Dengan pakaian mewah yang dilapisi jubah berkerah tinggi serta dihiasi permata indah nan elegan di padu dengan tatanan rambut dan aroma maskulin yang menggoda, Raja Kai segera melangkah pergi ke luar dari istana. Didampingi oleh puluhan pengawal pribadinya dengan persenjataan yang lengkap.

Raja Kai kini menunggangi kuda hitam eksotisnya. Ada banyak pengawal berkuda di sekelilingnya. Semua rakyat di kerajaan besar itu menghormatinya.

Hormat karena ketakutan.

Kerajaan Asteria begitu indah, didampingi cahaya mentari pagi dan hawa sejuk yang menggoda untuk beristirahat. Serta, helaian bunga-bunga dan dandelion meramaikan musim semi penuh berkah untuk kerajaan ini. Lagipula, sekejam apapun Raja Kai, dia tak pernah menyakiti rakyatnya. Walau begitu, siapa yang membuatnya marah, maka siksaan hingga kau meminta kematian pun tak terelakkan lagi untuk menghiasi hidupmu.

Raja Kai tetap tak berhenti memacu kudanya.

Dia terus menatap tajam pandangan ke depan dan juga fokus ke samping kiri kanan.

Hingga dia menemukan rumah yang indah dengan luas yang bukan main. Rumah tradisional dengan kayu jati dan ukiran mewah berbentuk rusa sebagai hiasannya.

"Dobrak gerbangnya sekarang juga." Perintah Raja Kai begitu membuat siapapun bergidik.

Maka beberapa pengawal mulai menendang gerbang mewah itu.

Rumah bangsawan memang diakui Raja Kai sebagai rumah suci yang kekuatannya tak direstui untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Walau begitu, dia tetap memiliki rencana untuk memusnahkan gerbang itu.

Hingga...

Dia menyebut nama itu...

"Sehun."

Maka munculah angin topan beliung setinggi pria dewasa memutar di depan kuda Raja Kai.

Sementara pengawalnya masih sibuk merusak gerbang dari perak dengan mantera sihir itu...terbuka.

Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu...

Dengan tatapan setajam mata hitam pekat elang...

Dan sayap malaikat dengan semburat keperakan di setiap ujung helainya...

Muncul dan melayang di hadapan Raja Kai.

"Ya Yang Mulia Raja..."

Pemuda itu menunduk hormat, masih dengan tubuhnya dengan kaki sedikit disilangkan. Pemuda itu adalah perwujudan keindahan yang menggoda.

"Dobrak gerbang itu, dan bawa si mungil ke luar dari rumahnya."

"Baik, Yang Mulia..."

Angel and Evil_

"Pergilah nak !"

Nyonya Xi Luana terus menyuruh bocah cantik berusia 12 tahun itu pergi dari rumah besar keluarga bangsawan Xi. Tubuhnya yang renta tak lagi bisa melindungi buah hatinya.

Sementara sang ayah, Xi Yoon terus berdiri di depan gerbang untuk melindungi rumah mereka.

Xi Luhan, bocah itu melihat bagaimana ibunya meninggal dengan mata terpejam cantik, dan bibir mengulas senyum lesu.

"A... Aku... Akan pergi... Mama..." Bisiknya, lalu mencium kening ibunya.

Tanda dengan motif indah berada di dalam bola mata rusanya yang begitu menawan. Tanda itu bersinar keperakan lalu berubah menjadi seperti pelangi. Luhan melihatnya, berkaca pada cermin di bola mata kanannya.

Maka, dia menutup matanya dengan penutup mata khas bajak laut di dongeng yang selalu dibacakan ibunya.

"Mama...hiks..."

Lalu dia memakai jubah warna perak yang menjadi simbol keluarga Xi selain Rusa Jantan.

 _"aku menemukanmu..."_

"JANGAN MENDEKAT !"

 _BRAKK !!_

Luhan terkejut tatkala dia melihat kursi tengah melayang di depan wajah seseorang.

Seseorang dengan pesona menggairahkan, kulit seputih salju, dan sayap menawan indah.

Kursi yang sebenarnya dikendalikan Luhan dengan telekinesis itu, terjatuh begitu saja.

Luhan kehilangan konsentrasinya.

Padahal dia harus pergi karena dia adalah sebuah kutukan.

Kutukan yang dicari-cari oleh banyak orang.

"Yang Mulia Kai ingin dirimu..."

Suara Husky itu bahkan membuat bocah berparas cantik dan tampan khasnya itu tertegun. Mematung.

Beda halnya...

Dengan Sehun yang merasakan gemetar aneh di seluruh tubuhnya. Gemetar yang berubah menjadi nyeri. Nafasnya sesak seperti dipaksa tak bernafas.

Sehun adalah Nephilim yang benar-benar terbuang dari surga..

Sementara Luhan ?

Adalah Iblis setengah manusia dari darah keturunan Lucifer yang dibuang dari neraka...

Sehun di angkat menjadi anak oleh sang Raja dan Ratu yang dulunya adalah orang tua Raja Kai.

Sementara Luhan diangkat anak oleh sepasang bangsawan dari keluarga Xi.

Takdir mereka terlalu rumit untuk dijalani...

 _benar-benar rumit..._

TBC_

Author note ;

Yeahhh !

fantasy ya..., jadi kalau agak menyimpang maklumin aja. Toh, fantasi kan ?

Ini fanfic pertama saya. Wkwkwk...

Moga suka !

maaf typo !!

Salam hangat...

Penaname


End file.
